Russian Red
by Rouusess13
Summary: "¡Mika! ¡Un segundo!" "¡Mika! ¿Es verdad que tienes un romance con Eren Jeager?" "¿Tu ex va a tener un hijo con otra mujer?" Todo el mundo quería saber cosas de ella, y no sabía si era intencional lo que hacían... pero la lastimaban "¡Oye! ¿Es cierto eso? ¿En la vida real, Jean Kirstein le rompió el corazón a Mikasa Ackerman?" Detrás de cámaras todo parecía ser al revés. AUactores


**Primera parte**

 **(Intro)**

Por el reflejo del celular, noté la sonrisa boba que se me dibujaba en el rostro mientras escribía a los chicos por Whatsapp.

Hace una semana mi representante me había llamado. Yo estaba de vacaciones en Dubai cuando me dijo que tenía que volver a Inglaterra de inmediato. La gran noticia: de nuevo me metería en la piel de Mikasa Ackerman. Ataque a los Titanes haría una tercera temporada después de tanto tiempo.

Así que lo hice. Volví de Dubai, fui a la reunión junto a mi representante, y ahora tengo el contrato firmado más la fecha de inicio de rodaje marcada. No pudo evitarlo. Me emociona pensar en encontrarme cara a cara de nuevo con Mikasa.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y busqué mi laptop, ingresé a Google y tecleé el nombre de la serie al mismo tiempo que miles de recuerdos tristes y felices vinieron a mi cabeza. Entre las opciones dadas, hubo una en especial que atrajo toda mi atención. Era un vídeo de una entrevista de Eren y yo, del año 2009, cuando anunciamos la primera temporada de esta serie que cambió mi vida en tantos aspectos. En la miniatura pude ver la cara de niña que tenía. Para ese entonces rondaba los dieciséis años.

Me redireccionó a YouTube. Obvié los comentarios, nunca era bueno leerlos. Lo aprendí con el tiempo.

- _¡Hola a todos!_ \- la voz chillona de la entrevistadora me reventó el oído - _¡Les tengo una sorpresa enorme! Hoy tenemos el grandísimo placer de tener a nada más y nada menos que a estos dos bombones: Mika Kobayashi y Eren Jeager._

La cámara nos enfocó y odié lo ridícula que me veía con ese vestido de niña buena. Recuerdo cómo el grupo de marketing había insistido en que llevara aquel aspecto dulce, delicado, tierno y estúpido para la entrevista, mientras que al idiota de Eren lo habían vestido como todo un galán y con las prendas que él quiso. Que se vayan al carajo.

Vi en el vídeo como saludábamos a la cámara con una sonrisa. Así nos habían dicho que debíamos actuar, frescos, juveniles, divertidos, y que además debíamos dejar notar algo de tensión sexual entre nosotros dos. Cosas para aumentar el rating en ese entonces, pues Eren era un buen negocio a la hora de invertir.

- _¡Están hermosos!_

- _Igualmente_ \- contestó él con una sonrisa encantadora.

- _Gracias_ \- me limité a decir.

- _Bueno, cuéntenme ¿Ustedes, como actores, qué sienten al poder tomar las riendas en esta serie? Porque le recuerdo al público que esta será una continuación de la película que salió hacia el 2003, y que ellos filmaron cuando eran muy pequeños._

- _Así es_ \- hablé- _Bueno, personalmente me encuentro muy entusiasmada de que todos vean el excelente trabajo que hizo todo el equipo, en serio supieron superarse. Es todo un caos trabajar con ello, dicho de una buena manera. Muy divertido, además tuvimos la suerte de llevarnos bien entre todo el elenco._

- _Sí, yo también estoy emocionado. Se siente como volver a casa ya que nuestra carrera comenzó con esa película hace algunos años. A decir verdad creo que estamos más emocionados que los fans_ \- reímos.

- _¡Me imagino!_ \- ella hablaba con Eren ignorándome por completo - _¡Además serás el protagonista! Eso quiere decir que te tendremos más tiempo en pantalla, y hay que agradecer_ \- coqueteó - _Yo para ver la serie estoy primera._

- _Yo también_ \- había fingido recelo y la verdad, me salió genial.

- _Cuéntenme de qué se tratará Ataque a los Titanes, entonces. Porque he oído por ahí que es muy distinto a la película y que se viene a lo grande._

- _¡Yo voy a tomar esa pregunta! Eren tiene la lengua suelta y van a matarnos si damos spoilers_ \- le dí un golpe leve en el hombro - _Quienes hayan visto la película saben que todo quedó con final abierto, con el bebote de Eren diciendo que quería unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento luego de que su madre muriera . Así que en esta parte se va a explorar más al personaje, su crecimiento, el mundo actual de los titanes, cómo se desarrolla frente a las circunstancias. Hay muchos personajes nuevos y muy interesantes, interpretados por grandes actores... Mucha acción, muchas muertes, muchos asesinatos, mucha sangre... es perfecto._

Eren rió por mis palabras.

- _Con ustedes, Mikasa Ackerman_ \- bromeó.

- _¡Genial! Bueno, chicos, muchas gracias por estos minutos. No cabe duda de que será genial. Y tú Eren bueno... a lucirte. No por nada tu tío, el creador de la serie, le puso a tu personaje tu mismo nombre, ¿no? -_ pasó una mano por la espalda de mi compañero - _¡Los felicito a ambos! Estaré viendo la serie en su estreno, chicos._

Y terminó el vídeo. Al costado, en las sugerencias apareció otro que recordé al instante como si hubiese sido ayer. Esa era una de mis entrevistas favoritas, la había pasado muy bien y me habían hecho sentir muy cómoda en aquel lugar. En general no solía verme luego de estar frente a las cámaras, pero la nostalgia me invadió y no pude resistir. Leí el título: Mika confirma AOT2.

Duraba bastantes minutos y la vi completa porque me hacía sentir feliz, incluso reí algunas veces con mis mismas ocurrencias. Databa del 2012, y ya estaba cerca de los 19 para ese entonces. Se notaba la diferencia, mi cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y la forma en la que hablaba ya hacía notar que no era más una niña. Pero también odié aquel vestido color beige que llevaba, siempre se empeñaron en hacerme ver decente y como una señorita, porque sabían que yo de inocencia no tenía nada.

Entonces llegó el momento en la entrevista:

 _-Entonces es verdad -_ me dijo James en su programa de televisión mientras era entrevistada _\- ¡Harán una segunda temporada!_

 _-Así es -_ contesté con una sonrisa.

 _-¡No puede ser! -_ él comenzó a saltar con alegría.

Negué divertida por las actitudes de ese hombre. Fue la mejor entrevista. Aún tengo grabado en la mente, cómo luego de ese día estaba por todas partes aquella noticia _"Mika Kobayashi confirma otra temporada de la exitosa serie Ataque a los Titanes"_. Fue una de las más cortas y a la vez emotivas que he leído en mis años como actriz. Y necesito volver a leerla. La busqué.

 _"Ahora, con la temporada dos a punto de estrenarse haremos un recorrido en la historia de Ataque a los Titanes. La primera aparición de esta obra maestra fue en 2003, contando la vida de una familia que vivía rodeada de muros gigantes construidos en el pasado con el fin de proteger a la humanidad sobreviviente de unos terribles titanes. Fue en ese entonces cuando conocimos al encantador Eren, a su hermanastra Mikasa y su mejor amigo Armin, unos niñitos adorables y valientes que para nuestra mala suerte eran sólo personajes secundarios... ¡Pero a no ponerse tristes! Quién diría que casi seis años después le dieron a esta maravilla la oportunidad de tener ¡una serie propia! Y las buenas noticia no terminaron ahí, porque los protagonistas serían nada más y nada menos que esos tres bombones crecidos y entrando a la adolescencia en un mundo tan caótico"_

 _"¿Te interesa saber más? AOT Fue creada por Hajime Isayama, y tiene una historia detrás de todo que puede conmover a cualquiera. ¿Te has preguntado por qué el protagonista y su mejor amigo llevan el nombre de quienes lo interpretan? Isayama es el tío de Eren, y creó esta magnífica historia en un hospital. Cada vez que visitaba a su sobrino internado luego de que le diagnosticaran cáncer, él se quedaba por las noches contándole todo sobre el espeluznante mundo de los titanes en donde Eren y su mejor amigo Armin eran los más valientes soldados"_

Suspiré fuerte al leer el último párrafo de aquella noticia vieja. Por suerte, lo esfuerzos y las dificultades pasadas dieron su fruto. Ahora mis amigos tienen todo lo que se merecen, y yo no podría estar más feliz por ellos.

Por lo pronto, no quedaba más que esperar. Ataque a los titanes volverá con todo. Yo y Mikasa volveremos con todo, contando aquella historia que quedó suspendida en el aire hace cinco años atrás.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que ahora sí estén listxs para este mundo de actores y actrices jaaaaaaaaa, hasta yo me estoy enredando un montón con esto. Por lo menos espero que esté entendible la cosa...**


End file.
